1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a catheter for artificial fertilisation comprising a flexible tubular catheter section insertible into the womb or rather into the uterine cavity via the inner cervical aperture, which is provided within a terminal portion allocated to a cervical passage with a conical attachment increasing towards this extremity and is closed off at the end side in the other terminal portion and rounded off or rather made in spherical cap form and comprising a passage which is connected to a radially positioned outflow opening before the rounded-off terminal portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catheters for artificial fertilisation are already known--according to EP No. A1-122 571--which extend into the uterine cavity from the extremity of the cervical passage facing towards the vagina. A coupling device whereby the catheter passage is connected to the outlet of a syringe is provided in the entry portion of the cervical passage. The syringe is positioned within the vagina and is operated via a lever system from the outside of the vagina, a support means being inserted into the vagina for this purpose. This kind of artificial fertilisation did not provide particularly satisfactory however, because the handling of these different parts is comparatively complex and equally because of the plurality of the individual parts required and also because the equipment required for introduction of the semen cannot be kept wholly sterile, which may increase the risk of infection within the vagina and womb and thereby imperil the success of the inseminating operation.